Just Visiting!
by Rraz45
Summary: King Vegeta and Bardock are granted a visit to Earth to visit their families. But can these two Saiyans handle their sons' crazy lives? Read and find out! Review!
1. Life in HFIL

Just Visiting!

It has been over a year since Majin Buu has been defeated. Earth returned to peace once again. Not only was there peace on Earth, but in other parts of the universe had the greatest times of peace as well as Other World. But even in these times of peace, there was uneasiness. In Hell there was restlessness. The Saiyans wanted to be able to communicate with the last living Saiyans on Earth. Mostly King Vegeta and Bardock wanted to communicate the most. The last two full-blooded Saiyans were their kin after all. It fustrated them to no ends that they couldn't tell their kin how proud they were.

"I never even held my son; the last thing I ever told him was that he was just average," Bardock nagged.

"Hey what about me, I'm your son too!" Radditz shouted.

Bardock turned around and shouted, "Shut up, no one cares about you!"

Radditz whimpered away in defeat.

"Maybe this is a part of our punishment in HFIL. Just to be an arms lengths away," King Vegeta thought out loud with defeat evident in his voice.

"Don't say that your Highness, it sounds like you are giving up," Nappa responded.

"Yea; we bahave the best in here, maybe we should get rewarded," a Saiyan spoke out from the crowd.

"I agree with you," King Yemma spoke through the T.V, "I will allow only two Saiyans to return to Earth for one week."

"Ha ha. This is great- two of us will actually see the Prince," a Saiyan woman laughed.

"The two Saiyans will be brought to me in one hour by Goz and Mez," King Yemma added before severing the connection.

With the T.V off, it gave the Siayans time to their own thoughts.

"I want to go to Earth!" a few Saiyans shouted.

"I want to get revenge on the Namek who killed me," Radditz stated.

"No the King and Bardock should go to Earth," Nappa responded.

Disappoitment filled the rest of the Saiyans.

~-~-~-

"Are you ready to go?" Goz asked as they appeared before the dead warrior race.

"Yes we are ready," King Vegeta answered as he walked towards the ogres with Bardock right behind him.

The four men vanished.

"There they go, and here we stay," a Saiyan cried out.


	2. Reunion

Just Visiting

chapter 2: Reunion

The two Saiyans stood in front of King Yemma's desk at the check in station.

"Alright now. This is a reward, don't screw it up. You have one week on Earth and that's all. Baba will bring you there," King Yemma lectured.

Baba and the two dead Saiyans headed for Earth.

~*~

"Alright boys I'll be back in a week to get you," Baba informed before floating away.

The two Saiyans looked at one another, then to their surroundings. They stood before a dome-shaped mansion with the words Capsule Corp. engraved on the house. They heared laughter from the other end of the mansion, and they followed the noise.

Bardock and King Vegeta saw their sons, their kin's family, and their friends having the time of their lives. It took a minute before the Z gang noticed their new guests.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked the two Saiyans.

The Z gang noticed their tails and halos.

"They are Saiyans, but wait dead Saiyans?" Gohan spoke out loud.

"Yea well you better leave or else," Yamcha tried to act intimidating.

King Vegeta grunted and took his fighting sance. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they'll get. But a loud screech and a shrill voice stopped the fight from starting.

"Vegeta I don't care about that. I asked you to do one little thing, and you couldn't do it. Now you are refusing to apologize, well listen here tough guy I DON'T CARE!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma stopped her ranting when Vegeta stopped walking away from her.

"Father?" Vegeta looked at the dead Saiyan before him.

"Son," King Vegeta said gruffly.

"Who are you?" Videl asked Bardock.

"I am Bardock, father of Kakarott."

"Why do you look like my dad?" Goten asked.

Bardock ignored Goten's presence when he saw Goku.

"Kakarott my son," Bardock put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku and Bardock were locked in a gaze. Chi Chi looked at both of them. They were identical except for the scar on Bardock's cheek and the different clothes. She couldn't handle it. Chi Chi fainted.

"Chi Chi!" Goku caught his wife.

"I don't get it. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in Other World?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, but we were granted one week on Earth by King Yemma," Bardaock informed the Z gang.

"Vegeta who is this woman that talks to you this way?" King Vegeta asked, pointing to the blue-haired vixen.

"Excuse me, I have a name!" Bulma shouted.

"Bulma be quiet," Vegeta yelled at his wife.

The Z gang retreated away from the couple. No one wanted to be near when those two lost their tempers.

"How dare you talk to me like that after all I put up with. I fix the stupid G.R whenever you brwak it, I keep you well fed, I give you my home, a bed to sleep on, and what do I get in return..... nothing but a UNGRATEFUL PRINCE OF ALL FRIGGING JERKS!" Bulma expoloded.

"This woman is more terryfing than Frieza," King Vegeta whispered to Bardock who nodded his head in agreement.

"Woman do you know who you were just talking to?" Vegeta yelled.

"Does it look like I care!" Bulma yelled back.

"We are going to go," Tien, Choutzou, Krillin, Marron, 18, and Yamcha flew off.

"We'll be going to," the Sons, Piccolo, Videl, and Bardock retreated as well.

"Woman calm down, you just scared everyone away," Vegeta mocked.

"Oh really, I thought it was you ugly face that scared everyone away Veggie!" Bulma crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"No it was your horrid voice," Vegeta retaliated.

"Well you can sleep on the couch tonight to avoid my _horrid _voice then," Bulma responded.

The King stared at the battling couple. He had never met anyone two people who were more prideful and stubborn. He noticed a boy with purple hair walk up beside him.

"Don't worry, they are always like that," Trunks told his grandfather.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at their guest. They were so engossed in their argument, they forgot he was there!

"So you're Veggie's father?" Bulma asked as she grabbed his arm.

"I am Vegeta's father, yes," the King felt the woman tug on his arm

"Well tell us everything," Bulma led her father-in-law in to the domed mansion.

~*~*~

"Wow this is great, we get to see their visit to Earth," a Saiyan stated.

"Yes. That was some woman that was with the Prince. I wonder if she is his mate. If not, I wouldn't mind visiting her," Radditz smirked at the idea.

"She is probably the Prince's mate. She has more spirit than some of the Saiyans down here," Nappa commented.

"Well I'm going to enjoy the show," Radditz turned his attentions back to Earth.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!

And thanks for all the reviews!!


	3. First Taste

Just Visiting!

**A/N:**

**The dead Saiyan comments will be in italics!!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So you are my Goku's father?" Chi Chi asked while preparing a feast for her Saiyans.

"Yes. I haven't seen Kakarott since he was a few days old," Bardock replied.

"Well now at least I know where my Goku gets his abondonment from," Chi Chi thought out loud.

"Chi Chi I would never abandon you guys, I love you too much," Goku responded.

_"It seems like Kakarott is terrified of this woman," Nappa stated._

Goku planted butterfly kisses on his wife's face to prove his devotion to her. Bardock rolled his eyes at his son's actions. 'I hope King Vegeta is having more fun than I am,' Bardock thought.

_____________

King Vegeta talked to his grandson while his son and his mate continued to argue.

"Sorry about them, they always fight like that," Trunks explained before dodging a flying plate.

The king looked at his grandson, then at the arguing couple. They were retreating up the stairs still arguing. At least the blue haired woman had no dishes around her anymore.

_"Vegeta sure knows how to pick them," Radditz joked._

_"That woman has the same temperment of the prince," Nappa added._

"Can you tell me what Dad was like at my age?" Trunks asked his grandfather.

"Your father was fiercely determined to be the best. When he was just five years old he outclassed most of the Saiyan warriors on Vegeta-sei. He wanted freedom from Frieza most of all for himself and the rest of the Saiyans," the king explained.

"Wow, my Dad was pretty cool!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What can you tell me about Vegeta's life on Earth?" the king asked.

"Well from what I heard, Dad came to Earth in hopes to become a Super Saiyan. But he joined forces with Goten's Dad and the rest of the gang to defeat the androids. He fell in love with Mom when they were training for the androids to come. Then he was a good guy after that point," Trunks answered.

_"How sappy!" a Saiyan stated._

_"Hey that's the prince you're talking about!" another Saiyan responded._

The king realised that Trunks wasn't the best person to answer his question. Both Trunks and his dead gandfather froze when they heard the loudest scream come from upstairs.

_"Damn that woman has a set of lungs on her!" Radditz stated._

"What how dare you Vegeta!" Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs.

Trunks and his grandfather covered their eyes because of Bulma's screaming. The next thing they knew they heard glass shattering and Vegeta muttering something.

_"Can we see what is going on upstairs?" a Saiyan asked._

_Goz and Mez were also curious to see what was going on, so they changed the channel to the master bedroom of Capsule Corp._

"You arrogant prick!" Bulma shouted.

She threw off her shirt and tossed it at her mate.

_"Take it off baby!" Zarbon called out as Friexa and his men joined the Saiyans._

Bulma was in her bra and underwear when Vegeta finally apologized. Vegeta kissed her passionatly and picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. She kissed him back with equal passion. Each ravaging each other.

_Goz and Mez changed the channel immediatly after realizing what the couple's intentions were. There were loud boos from the crowd._

_"Talk about lucky," Radditz pouted._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's it for now! What did you think? REVIEW!!! And thanks for all the reviews so far!


	4. Questions

**Just Visiting!**

**A/N:**

**The dead Saiyan comments will be in italics!!!!**

* * *

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma moaned loudly from her room.

King Vegeta heard the couple's "engagment" and was appauled to say the least. Trunks knew exactly what to do. He ran out of the house and headed for his best friend, Goten's house.

_"Smart kid," Nappa stated._

_"Can we see what is going on upstairs?" Radditz begged._

At the Son house, Goku, Bardock, and Goten were cowering from an angry Chi Chi- for she weilded the terryifying pan of doom. Trunks walked into their home and heard the shouts from the angry woman.

"Goku how dare you eat everyhting in this house, and then break all the glass ware and the table!" she screamed.

_"Wow," a Saiyan spoke stunned._

"I'm really sorry honey," Goku apologized with his hands folded in front of his face.

"I don't how I put up with you sometimes," Chi Chi sighed.

_"I don't know how he puts up with you," Radditz stated._

King Vegeta in his bed. He had not seen his son or his son's mate since this afternoon. They had been on and off fighting. King Vegeta wondered how a son could be raised in this enviroment. He knew he was not the best father, but he and his mate never acted like those two. What was even worse was that he had the room next to his son and his son's mate. He could hear their intamacy, and he found it appauling. Finally he decided he had enough.

He knocked on the wall loudly and shouted, "I can hear you two rabbits!"

_"That has got to suck," a saiyan stated the obvious._

_The Saiyan who spoke recieve several angry glares._

Bulma and Vegeta heard the king's yelling. Vegeta told Bulma to quiet down.

"Hell no Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "You can go sleep in the same room with him for all I care!"

"What!" Vegeta yelled back.

"You are not sleeping my bed after you shushed me!" she yelled at her mate.

Vegeta glared at his wife.

"You heard me go!" she pointed to the door.

Vegeta mumbled a few curses under his breath and reluctantly left his bedroom.

_"That is some woman," a Saiyan stated._

_"She has the prince wrapped around her little finger!" a female saiyan laughed._

"What are you doing here son?" the king asked.

"The woman kicked me out of our room," Vegeta answered.

_"I think he's whipped!" Radditz yelled._

_Nappa smacked Radditz in the back of the head._

"You've done well for yourself son," the king spoke.

Vegeta just looked at his father with a blank expression on his face.

"You have reached a level far beyond a Super Saiyan. You have a mate and a son," the king explained.

"What do you think about them?" Vegeta asked.

"Your son is very powerful and gentle. He is also arrogant. He acts just like you when you were younger. He resembles you except for the odd coloring," the king began.

Vegeta grunted. "He got that from his mother," he said with a smirk.

"His mother. She has the tempermant and spirit of any Saiyan warrior, maybe even more so. She is also very beautiful," the king lectured.

"Watch what you say," Vegeta warned.

_"That sound like Vegeta," Nappa stated._

"Watch your mouth boy," the king threatened back.

_"I think it runs in the family," a saiyan joked._

"As I was saying, you have a very beautiful mate (angry growl form Vegeta). Your tempers match and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. She has the Prince of all Saiyans under her spell, so she must be something special," the king explained.

"You're right. The woman is a handfull," Vegeta chuckled.

_"I bet she is in more ways than one!" Radditz yelled._

_Nappa rolled his eyes._

"I almost killed her when I first met her back on Planet Namek," Vegeta frowned.

_"I bet he's glad he didn't," a Saiyan stated._

"What is it son?" the king noticed the change on his son's face.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Why what?" the king asked again.

"How could you let Frieza do that?" Vegeta asked sternly.

"I had no choice," the king spoke as he lowered his head in shame.

Vegeta decided to drop the conversation. It brought up too many painful memories.

"What's life like in HFIL with the other Saiyans?" Vegeta asked.

_"Awsome, but you wouldn't know," Radditz spoke._

Before King Vegeta could answer his son, Trunks and Goten barged into the room.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled.

"What is it boy?" Vegeta asked, a little aggitated.

"Can I spend the night at Goten's? Goten's dad is taking Bardock fishing," Trunks asked.

"Go," Vegeta replied.

"Yes!" Goten yelled.

The two demi-Saiyans flew off.

_"Those kids are crazy," Nappa stated._

"I'm going to go train," Vegeta stormed off.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, sorry it took so long for me to update.

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Quality Time

**Just Visiting!**

**A/N:**

**The dead Saiyan comments will be in italics!!!!**

* * *

Trunks and Goten arrived at the Son home after a short flight.

Goku was coming out of his and Chi Chi's bedroom. Gohan was walking toward the front door.

"Hey Gohan are you coming with us?" Goku asked as Gohan headed out the door.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm going out on a date tonight with Videl," Gohan answered.

"Oh ok, have a good time," Goku responded with a little disapointment in his voice.

_"His son is all grown up," Radditz stated._

_"He still has the little one," Nappa added._

_The Saiyans shook their heads._

"Daddy," Goten called his father, "Me and Trunks are ready to go."

_"Told you so," Nappa spoke with a smirk._

_The rest of the Saiyans groaned._

Goku smiled. Bardock placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"You're a good father, and you have made me proud son," Bardock stated proudly.

_"He never said that to me," Radditz whined._

_"Who would be proud of you?" Nappa responded._

_Radditz pouted. He wasn't that bad, was he?_

Goku smiled and the four Saiyans headed off on a fishing trip.l

______

The next evening King Vegeta lay in his bed contemplatting everything that happened earlier today.

_~Flashback~_

_"If you want to sleep in your bed tonight Vegeta, you better spend some quality time with your father that does not include training!" Bulma ordered._

_"Fine woman," Vegeta mumbled._

_The two Saiyans ended up sight seeing around West City. They were out for about two hours before returning to Capsule Corp. Vegeta and his father trained for the remainder of the day. That was their quality time together._

_~End Flashback~_

_"I think that Vegeta is whipped," Nappa joked._

_"Oh ya," Rsdditz agreed agreed._

_Both had one thought on their mind-blackmail! They coulnd't wait to see Vegeta again and bring this up._

King Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted again by Bulma and Vegeta's intimacy, again.

_"Don't they ever quit?" Nappa asked._

_"They are like rabbits," Radditz agreed._

King Vegeta's vein pulsed on his temple (a/n: jee doesn't that sound familiar).

"You have got to be kidding me," King Vegeta spoke out loud.

He grabbed his sleeping gear and headed to a soft place far away from his son's bedroom-the living room couch.

_'I hope Bardock is having more fun,' _King Vegeta thought.

_______

Bardock was having his own set of problems. Never go fishing with the kids. The devil demi-Saiyans were playing tricks on both Bardock and Goku. Goku had just caught the largest fish when Goten and Trunks came blastin in (literally) and completely disintergrating the fish.

"Guys watch where you're blasting!" Goku critiqued.

"I bet you can't beat us," Trunks and Goten challenged the Saiyan.

"We'll see about that," Goku responded with his battle smirk.

Goten and Trunks started the fusion dance.

"Fusion HA!" Gotenks appeared from a flah of light as a Super Saiyan 3.

_"Did you see that?" Nappa asked._

_"That was the craziest thing I have ever seen," Radditz stated._

_"What was that?" a Saiyan asked._

Goku transformed as well. He was at his maximum. Gotenks was at his maximum. And the fight began.

_"incredible," the Saiyans spoke as they watched the spar between Goku and Gotenks._

Bardock watched in awe as the two Super Saiyans sparred. Bardock couldn't even keep up with their movements. They were moving that fast! Suddenly Gotenks crash landed a few feet away from Bardock.

"Better luck next time," Goku spoke as he floated a few feet above the ground.

_"Still think you can take him?" a Saiyan asked Nappa and Raddtiz._

_Nappa and Radditz scowled._

Goku powered back down to his normal state .

Gotenks jumped up and shouted, "No fair, you cheated!"

"Aww don't be like that," Goku pouted as his feet touched land.

Bardock was too stunned to speak. It was unbelievable how strong they had become.

"You know maybe I can train you to become a Super Saiyan," Goku thought out loud.

_"Hey train me!" the Saiyans shouted._

"No son that's not necessary," Bardock replied.

_All the Saiyans 'boo'ed Bardock's decision._

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bardock answered.

Both Goku and Bardock nodded their heads. Goku looked back at the river. He jumped in the river in hopes of catching a fish.

_'My son; he's so powerful, but so gentle. I was wrong about you all those years ago- you're not just average,' _Bardock thought with a smile as he watch his son chase after a fish. He too ran in the river to catch a fish.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was really busy :(

REVIEW!!!


	6. Bulma and the King

**Just Visiting!**

**A/N:**

**The dead Saiyan comments will be in italics!!!!**

* * *

At the Briefs home, things were no different. Vegeta vigorously trained in the GR like he always did. Trying to push himself to new limits. This left Bulma and King Vegeta alone together. This was not a smart move. They sat at the kitchen table across from one another. Both staring at one another with an unreadable expressions on their faces. Finally it was King Vegeta who made the first sound to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So you are my son's mate," he stated.

"Yes I am, and you are Vegeta's father," Bulma answered in a monotone.

King Vegeta nodded his head in response. Both Bulma and King Vegeta returned to silence.

_"Akward Silence," Nappa joked._

_No Saiyan laughed._

"I don't understand you," Bulma finally spoke.

_"Of course you wouldn't human," a Saiyan snorted._

King Vegeta looked at the blue-haired woman with a curious glance on his face.

"How could you do that to him?" Bulma asked.

_"Glad I'm not answering that," Nappa spoke._

"You broke him," Bulma whispered.

_"The Saiyan Prince wasn't broken!" another Saiyan yelled._

_But Nappa and Radditz remained silent. They knew what happened to Vegeta._

"How dare you talk like to me about my son!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Tell her King Vegeta!" a Saiyan king yelled.

_Every other Saiyan glared at the idiot._

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare talk to me like that," Bulma responded.

The king eyed the woman that owned the Saiyan Prince's heart.

"You were never there for him like I was. Did you ever have to see him after one of his nightmares?" Bulma asked.

The king remained silent. His eyes were downcast.

"He is still haunted by the years he was forced to serve Frieza," Bulma yelled.

_Every Saiyan in HFIL was silent. Maybe the blue-haired woman was right._

"I listen to everything that arrogant bastard has to say. Whether it be an insult or a complaint. And I'm always there when he needs me. I can't say that you were ever there for him," Bulma finished.

_"She is really tough," Fausha stated as she was affected by Bulma's words along with the rest of the Saiyans._

"Don't you dare tell me that is a Saiyan's way not to show anything towards your kin because I know it's a load of bull," Bulma added.

_"Jee you can't get nothing past her," Raddtiz stated._

The king was silent for a moment. He finally looked at Bulma and smiled.

"My son found a good mate," he stated.

Before Bulma could ask anymore questions to her father-in-law, Vegeta walked in to the kitchen. Bulma could tell he was worn out from his training like always. Vegeta looked at the two people sitting at the people. Did he miss something?

_"Good timing Vegeta," Radditz laughed._

Vegeta walked over to the fridge and grabbed a large bottle of water.

"Woman make some food," Vegeta demanded.

_"I see Vegeta hasn't change. Still demanding things as always," Nappa spoke as Radditz nodded his head._

"Whatever you say Veggie," Bulma replied as she knew he hated that nickname.

Bulma rolled her eyes and began to make enough sandwiches to feed her Saiyan's never ending appetitie. Vegeta grunted and sat at the table in his usual seat.

_"Veggie," every Saiyan laughed at the nickname._

Bulma handed him five sandwiches as Vegeta gulped down the water he grabbed.

"I'm going to pick up the boy," Vegeta stated, "I can have a decent spar with Kakarott that way."

_"Now that is something I want to see," every Saiyan wanted to the last two full blooded Saiyans fight._

Bulma sat down beside her mate.

"If you do that then I won't see you two for hours," Bulma whined.

"Poor little wench," Vegeta mocked with fake sympathy.

Bulma smacked the back of his head in response.

"I know, how about we all go to the Son house," Bulma suggested.

"Why would we want to that woman?" Vegeta responded.

Bulma gave him an evil look.

_"I told you he was whipped," Radditz yelled._

_Nappa back handed Radditz._

"Your father can get to know the Son boys, and I can visit Chi Chi," Bulma answered like her mate was an idiot.

"Fine, as long as the harpy cooks. I don't want to die again from your cooking," Vegeta replied.

"Ohhh," Nappa and Radditz (along with the rest of the Saiyan males) responded.

"My cooking is very good and it has never killed you Veggie!" Bulma shouted as she stuck her tongue out at her husband.

_"I think they are perfect for each other," a Saiyan spoke._

_"Both act like spoiled brats," another Saiyan added._

_All the Saiyans agreed._

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

I know it wasn't as humorous as my other chapters, but I promise the next chapter will have you on the floor laughing!

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I apprecaite all of them!!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was really busy :( but I have most of this story written out, yay me!

REVIEW!!!


	7. Party

**Just Visiting!**

**A/N:**

**The dead Saiyan comments will be in italics!**

* * *

"Hey Dad," Gohan greeted as Goku, Bardock, Goten, and Trunks entered the Son residence.

"Mom look at the fish we caught," Goten spoke as he held up the enormous fish for his mother to see.

_"Some fish," Nappa stated._

_The Saiyans agreed. That was the kind of fish they would feast on._

"Good job," Chi Chi congragulated.

Goten grinned at his mother.

Chi Chi noticed the cuts and bruises on Goku, Goten and Trunks.

"Goten did you behave for Daddy and Grandpa?" Chi Chi asked as she looked at her youngest son.

Goku moved so he was standing behind his young son. He patted both Goten and Trunks on the tops of their heads.

"Of course they did babe," Goku replied.

_"That is one scary woman," Toma stated as he noticed the angry glare on Chi Chi's face._

Chi Chi slapped her hand with the spatula that was in her other hand.

"Are you mocking me Goku?" Chi Chi angrily asked.

_"I wouldn't mock her," Radditz stated._

"Of course not honey," Goku spoke.

_"Good answer," Fauscha stated._

"Kakarott the fear you feel for your wife astounds me," Bardock stated.

*WHACK!* Chi Chi hit Bardock with the spatula, making the dead Saiyan dizzy.

_All the Saiyans cringe. 'That had to hurt,' they all thought._

"Don't talk to my Goku that way!" Chi Chi spat at the wobbling Saiyan.

_The Saiyans gulped. If they were ever around Kakarott and his mate, they knew not to be disrespectful._

"Hello is anyone there?" Bulma spoke as she entered the house.

"MOM!" Trunks called as he ran to his mother and gave her a hug.

Bulma hugged her son back and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku greeted as Vegeta entered the house.

Vegeta grunted in response.

"King Vegeta," Bardock greeted his king with a bow.

King Vegeta grunted and Bardock rose from his bow.

"Grandpa!" Trunks waved to his grandfather.

_"This is getting interesting," a female Saiyan stated._

'Oh great Videl is supposed to be here any minute,' Gohan thought as she looked at the Briefs family.

As though right on que, Videl walked in the house.

"Hey Gohan," Videl greeted as she spotted her boyfriend.

_"She's cute," Raddtiz judged._

_"She'd never be with your ugly ass," Nappa replied._

_"At least I'm not as ugly as you," Radditz responded._

_Nappa huffed._

Goten gave Videl a big hug. To him she was already part of the family.

"Hey Goten," Videl spoke as she returned the hug.

Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek after Goten let go of her. Gohan blushed.

"Gohan has a girlfirend," Goku joked.

Gohan's blush deepened. His dad and Krillin always made fun of him concerning Videl.

"Don't mock him Goku," Chi Chi told her husband.

Everyone (except Vegeta and his father) laughed.

_"What a weird group," a Saiyan stated._

_All of the Saiyans glared at him._

"Yo Goku!" Krillin yelled as he, 18, Marron, and the rest of Kame house walked in.

'Oh great,' Gohan thought.

"Hello ladies," Master Roshi greeted.

Videl, 18, Chi Chi, and Bulma rolled their eyes at the old man.

_"Pervert," a female Saiyan stated._

_All of the female Saiyans agreed._

Master Roshi moved closer to the blue-haired beauty that was talking to Krillin.

"My Bulma you get prettier every time I see you," Master Roshi spoke as he grabbed a hold of Bulma.

_"We'll be seeing him down here soon," Nappa stated._

_The Saiyans agreed with the bald Saiyan._

Bulma punched the old master hard in the face.

The Saiyans cinged. She was definatly the mate of Prince Vegeta.

"He does know that she is your woman," King Vegeta asked his son in a whisper.

Vegeta nodded his head. It was a little complicated.

"Then why is he so leecherous?" The king asked.

"He's a pervet who knew the woman for a long time," Vegeta explained.

_"I wish I could use that excuse on some of the ladies here, but they would blast my jewels off," Nappa stated._

_One of the Saiyan females punched the bald Saiyan elite in the face._

Bardock easily connected with the rest of the Z gang. He was laughing and having a good time with the rest of them. Vegeta and his father stood off to the side. They weren't the socialing type.

"Someone's having a party and didn't invite me?" Yamcha asked as he walked in the house.

Behind the scared warrior was Tien, Launch, and Choutzou.

"Hey guys," Goku greeted with a wave.

_"How many friends are there?" Radditz asked._

The next arrivals were Dende and Piccolo. Piccolo joined Vegeta and the king away from the crowd while Dende joined the party. They began to talk about embarassing stories from Planet Namek.

"Oh man remember the time you (Krillin) asked Bulma to cook for you?" Gohan spoke before laughing.

"I remember, I thought Bulma was going to kill me," Krillin replied with a laugh that everyone joined in.

Vegeta smirked. That was his woman all right. 'She looks so beautiful,' he thought.

King Vegeta noticed his son staring at the blue-haired beauty. 'Look at him staring at her. I was just like that with his mother,' the king thought.

"I remember the time we first found Vegeta on Planet Namek," Krillin spoke.

"I thought we were doomed," Gohan added with a laugh.

_The Saiyans laughed. Of course their prince was terrifying._

"What about Bulma, she was completly terrified of him," Krillin joked.

_The Saiyans wondered how Bulma, as she was called, went from fearing Prince Vegeta to loving him._

Bulma began to blush. She slapped Krillin in the back of the head.

"If you probably asked her then, she probably wouldn't want to be with Vegeta," Krillin mocked.

_"The bald man is asking for it," Radditz stated._

"Well look at you cueball," Bulma responded, "you got one little peck on the cheek from 18 and you were already in love."

_"Seriously?" a Saiyan responded._

_The Saiyans found that pathetic._

18 blushed along with Krillin.

"When it's love, it's love," Krillin stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She never wanted to fall in love that way. She glanced at Vegeta and smiled. He was definatly worth the trouble.

"Well not all of us could be like you or Goku," Bulma replied.

_The Saiyans agreed with their prince's mate. They were already liking their prince's choice of a life mate._

"What do you mean B?" Yamcha asked, intrigued to hear what his old love will have to say.

_"Were they once a couple?" Radditz asked as he noticed the way Yamcha would look at Bulma._

_The Saiyans all wondered the same thing._

"Well I thought Vegeta was going to kill me. I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of dying. Besides we are talking about the pig-headed Saiyan Prince," Bulma explained and giving a wink to Vegeta.

_"That's funny," a female Saiyan laughed._

"Well I knew I was going to marry Goku from the first time I met him," Chi Chi gloated.

_"I think she would have made sure that he would have mated with her," Nappa whispered to Radditz_

_Radditz agreed. That woman was bossy and pushy. And she terrified him._

"What do you mean Chi Chi?" Videl asked-being the only one of three who didn't know about the Goku and Chi Chi love story.

Everyone groaned. Chi Chi ws going to get started.

"Well Goku and I started dating when we just children. He told me that he wanted to marry me when we first met," Chi Chi explained.

Everyone laughed at the last part of Chi Chi's words.

"Too bad I thought a bride had to do with something to eat," Goku stated with a laugh.

_All of the Saiyans fell over anime style._

"But he asked to marry me again at the 23 World Martial Arts tournament, and we got married after that," Chi Chi finished the story with dreamy eyes.

"Wow son, that's dedication to a woman," Bardock spoke as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and laughed.

_All the Saiyans broke out into laughter._

Chi Chi pulled out her most fearsome weapon- the frying pan of doom! She whacked Bardock with it.

Everyone cringed (even the Saiyans!) at the sound of the metal colliding with Bardock's skull. King Vegeta's eyes widened as Bardock was down for the count.

"I don't know anything more terrifying than Chi Chi weilding that frying pan," Yamcha stated.

Bulma punched him in the shoulder.

"If you don't be quiet then you will be the next victim," Bulma threatened her ex.

_"I definalty think something was there," Radditz stated_.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that," Yamcha pleaded.

_"Babe," a Saiyan repeated._

Vegeta was getting a little aggitated by Yamcha's attitide concerning his woman. Vegeta stood up from being propped up against the wall. He uncrossed his arms and walked between Yamcha and Bulma.

_"Never come between a Saiyan and his mate," Nappa laughed._

_The rest of the Saiyans agreed._

_"And Vegeta has always been possesive of what is his," Nappa added._

"Where is that trash of yours?" Vegeta asked with disdain.

"Vegeta," Bulma reprimanded.

"Oh you mean Christine. Well we decided to see other people," Yamcha confessed as he lowered his head in sadness.

_"That human is asking for it," a Saiyan stated._

"I'm so sorry Yamcha," Bulma spoke in comfort.

Yamcha nodded his head and gave her a soft smile while she placed a hand on the back of his shoulder blade.

"Don't worry Yamcha, you'll find someone else," Bulma reassured her old flame.

_"He is going to get it," Radditz stated._

"Is Yamcha looking to get killed by Vegeta," Tien whispered.

Tien looked at his wife, Launch. He thought about what he would do if anyone tried to put the moves with her. For once in his life, Tien was on Vegeta's side.

Vegeta's vein was popping on his forehead. It was taking everything for him not send that scarface idiot into the next dimension. No one noticed the tension growing (except for Piccolo, Tien, King Vegeta, and Choutzou).

Yamcha grabbed Bulma's hand and held it with his own. Even Trunks was getting annoyed by Yamcha's actions. No one was allowed to touch his mother except for his father.

Vegeta's left eye twitched. 'That's it!' Vegeta shouted in his head. Vegeta punched Yamcha square in the face, sending the human warrior across the room.

_The Saiyans cheered for their prince. They all wanted their prince to hurt that human warrior._

The flying Yamcha grabbed everyone's attention.

"Someone should help him," Videl whispered to Gohan.

Vegeta walked over to where Yamcha was lying.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

Much to his mate's protests, he picked up Yamcha by the back of his shirt.

"This is the second time I have to tell you to stay away from my woman," Vegeta yelled as he threw Yamcha to a wall.

_"The human shouldn't have lived for him to be warned for a second time," a Saiyan stated._

"My house!" Chi Chi screamed.

Chi Chi looked in horror as her house was being destroyed by that arrogant Saiyan.

"Goku don't just stand there, break it up before the house gets any more destroyed," Chi Chi demanded.

Goku ran over to where Vegeta and Yamcha were. He grabbed hold of the raging prince.

"That's enough Vegeta! He gets the message," Goku stated in a serious tone.

Vegeta broke free form Goku's hold and flew away.

"Vegeta don't go!" Bulma shouted.

But Bulma was too late. Vegeta was already gone.

_"He needs some time to cool off," Nappa stated._

_Nappa was the expert of the Saiyan Prince's temper tantrums._

"Ugh, great now look at what I got to deal with. Thanks a lot. I got to go," Bulma spoke as she decapsulized her hover car and drove back to Capsule Corp.

_"Maybe she can make the crabby prince less crabby," Radditz joked._

_No one laughed at Radditz's joke._

"Goten, I'm going to stay another night. I don't want to deal with my parent's fighting," Trunks stated.

_"Smart boy," Nappa agreed._

Goten nodded his head and the two boys went to Goten's room.

"Look we got to get going. Marron is really tired," Krillin informed his other friend.

"Come back soon," Chi Chi and Goku spoke.

Krillin and the rest of Kame house made their exit.

"I better get back to to the lookout," Dende spoke.

"Bye Dende! Bye Piccolo!" Gohan yelled his goodbye.

Dende waved a goodbye to his human friend as he flew off with Piccolo at his side.

"I better take Yamcha home. Let's go Choutzou and Launch," Tien grabbed hold of Yamcha and flew off.

_"I guess the party is over," Nappa stated._

_The Saiyans rolled their eyes._

"Well everyone is gone," Goku told his wife.

"Did Gohan leave with Videl?" Chi Chi asked as she removed her bun from her hair.

_"Look likes that boy is going to get some," Nappa joked._

"Yes, but don't worry," Goku responded.

"I'm his mother, I can't help but worry," Chi Chi replied.

_"Saiyan mothers were not like that," a male Saiyan stated._

"Trunks is staying the night again," Goku told his wife.

" I figured he would after what happened," Chi Chi spoke as she walked up to her husband and placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you Chi Chi," Goku kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you too," Chi Chi replied and made the kiss more passionate.

_"Alright, moving on," Goz stated as he switched the view of the tv._

_The Saiyans booed. They weren't seeing any action._

King Vegeta and Bardock sat on the lawn outside the Son residence.

"They are so happy," Bardock stated.

_"Well they are alive," a Saiyan stated._

The king nodded his head.

"They've earned it," the king spoke.

The two dead Saiyans continue to look at the stars and wondered what else was in store for them.

_"Let's see what's going on with the Prince and his mate," Nappa suggested._

_Goz and Mez changed the channel on the tv._

"Vegeta," Bulma called as she finally caught up with her husband at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was standing on thier balcony. He had his hands on the railing and he was looking at the stars. Bulma moved so she was standing next to him.

_"They really are perfect for each other," a female Saiyan stated as she looked at how close Bulma and Vegeta would stand so close together._

"Vegeta what happened earlier?" Bulma asked.

"Hmmph. That idiot scarface was trying to flirt with you," Vegeta answered.

Bulma laughed.

_"What's so funny?' Nappa asked._

_Radditz shrugged his shoulders._

"You should know after ten years that I'm not going to leave you," she stated.

Vegeta just grunted and looked back at the stars. Bulma moved so the gap between the two was gone. She looked up to where he was looking at.

"By my calculations, Vegeta-sei's star should be right there," Bulma spoke as she pointed to a star.

_"That's so sweet," a female adolescent Saiyan stated._

Vegeta looked at his wife and then where she was pointing to.

"Does having your father here make you miss your planet even more?" Bulma asked in a soft voice.

_All the Saiyans looked at one another. They never thought about it that way._

Bulma looked as though she was afraid to find out his answer. Vegeta looked at his beautiful mate. He gazed into her azure orbs. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She molded into his chest.

"I love you," Bulma stated as she looked into Vegeta's onyx orbs.

He kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

_"Not again!" the Saiyans complained._

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Sorry to all your Yamcha lovers, but I couldn't help myself.

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I apprecaite all of them!

REVIEW!


End file.
